


Evitante la Nepra

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean donis por venkitoj. Vivante en mondo kie oni nur diris al vi animon partneroj nomon, li ne trovos sian. Eble kolegio distros lin de liaj malfacilaĵoj kaj rompita koron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evitante la Nepra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avoiding the Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566326) by [Invictusimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala). 



> Mi nun lernas Esperanton, do mi bedaŭras se la gramatiko estas hida. Dankon tiom por legado, ĝui :)

Ili nur sciis la nomon de iliaj animo manumbutonino kaj nenio pli. Ĝi faris ĉiu sufiĉe tedioso kaj frustrante, esti honesta.

Dean konis la nomon de sia animo manumbutonino, kaj kiam ajn ektremis aŭ senti nostalgion, li murmuras 'Castiel' al sin en malsamaj tonoj, kaj kun malsamaj konotacioj. Ĝi trankviligis lin, ke eble, nur eble, ĉi "Cas" ulo estis tie.

Li preĝis al Dio, ne, li jam pledis ĉe Dio, lasu ĝin plenumi Castiel.

En lia malluma de fojoj, la sola kialo li ne detruis la botelo de dormo piloloj estis ĉar li trovis sin murmurante Castiel nomo en la mallumo de la kahela banĉambro.

Cas plenumadis vivigos eĉ se li ne scias ĝin.

Estis miraklo ke li postvivis, kaj estis miraklo li akiris en sian kolegio de elekto.

Kvin jarojn post lia frato, Sam, estis gradigita de Stanford, Dean pensis 'kio la infero', kaj estis aplikita al la kolegio.

Kiam li ricevis lia akcepto letero, li estis pli ol ekstaza, sed li ne montris ĝin.

Cas ne estas tie por esti fiera de li, do li ne trovis kialojn por montri lia emocion ekstere.

Tio estis kiel estis. Li rezervis lia emociojn kaj sekretoj. Li ŝlosis ilin en skatolo profunde en lia animo, kaj ĵuris neniam malfermu ŝlosita vazo se neniu estis tie por rompi lia falo; se Castiel estis tie por repreni lia rompitaj pecoj.

Lia unuaj klasoj estis bela sufiĉa, kaj la majstroj estis agrabla. La loĝejo estis akomodi, kaj li vivis sola.

Iel, li ne sentas sola, tamen.

Kiam Castiel nomo pendis sur lia lango, li ne plu forlasis en lia apartamento kiu odoris malmultekosta biero kaj muldilo.

Li aldonis 'purigi apartamento' al lia lerta de aĵoj por fari post lia numero unu: 'trovi Castiel Novak'.

Li detenis sin de enganchar kun homoj, kaj restis for de la partioj li kutime ĉeestis tutkore.

Sed la afero, li ne havis lia tutan koron. Duono de tio estis perdita, kaj la dua duono apartenis al la Novak viro li estis tiom senespere provas trovi.

Li preĝis al Dio, kaj petis lin por aŭskulti lia súplicas.

Li vekiĝis pendis-super, malsata, kaj ankoraŭ tre multe rompita.

Tio estis parto de Dean nun. Li rompigxis; ne plu estas tuta peco de la puzlo de la mondo.

Sam estis trovita lia animo manumbutonino Dean dua jaro de universitato.

Li debatis malfideliĝo.

Lia tria jaro de universitato venis ĉirkaŭe, kaj li pasis ene coloj de regularoj.

Lia kvara jaro de kolegio li ĉiam memoros, kvankam.

Li sidis en la malantaŭo de la ĉambro nur duone prunti atenton al kion la instruisto parolis.

". . . vi estos parigita supren por tiu aparta projekto. Mi scias, mi scias, big woop. Tamen, ĉi tiu estas tre provas asigno, kaj ĝi rakontas por dudek procento de via grado. Bonvolu preni tiun informon enen konsidero kiam vi estas fini vian projektojn kune. Mi asigni vin viaj kompanianoj . . ." Ŝia voĉo treniĝis off kaj Dean atendis aŭdi lia nomon.

"Dean Winchester kaj . . . Castiel Novak." Lia kapo ekfrapis, kaj liaj okuloj renkontis bluaj, larĝa kiel teleroj.

Castiel baraktis dum minuto kiel la instruisto daŭrigis, ne vidante, kio okazas inter la du studentoj.

Kelkajn popolo tion komprenis, kaj ili ruliĝis 

Cas buŝo malfermiĝis kaj fermis kelkajn fojojn antaŭ ol li prenis al nur rigardegis reen ĉe Dean de sia unua vico seĝo.

La instruisto dissendis la klaso, kaj Dean palpebrumis el sia tago-songxon riglinte al kie Cas sidis, Grin tirita tiom larĝa vundi liaj vangoj.

"Hej, Cas."

"Saluton, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)


End file.
